Double Trouble
by MyDreamsForYou
Summary: One-shot. Jane and Lisbon are married with three kids, Julia, Mark and Cayley. Soon to be expecting another. Julia is hiding a secret from her parents that she is also pregnant, but when Jane and Lisbon find out Julia's secret how are they going to react? Rated T for language.


**Author's Note: Wow, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time, my life has been insane lately but it should slow down soon. I'm going to Europe in a few weeks so I will not have internet so I will try to update Shattered and How to Tell a Lie before I leave! I wrote this story based on my friend's sister who is now a teen mom. I hope you enjoy, see you at the bottom! **

**Disclaimer: My birthday came and went but sadly I did not get the right to The Mentalist, although I did get a cardboard cutout of Patrick Jane! **

* * *

It was one am in the morning, Patrick was asleep in there bedroom, Cayley and Mark were also asleep in there rooms. Two people were missing from there beds. Teresa and Julia. Of corse Teresa and Patrick had to give their seventeen year old daughter some freedom but not being home by curfew was not okay. Teresa had not been feeling good due to her pregnancy and was feeling nauseous.

Teresa lifted her head up from the toilet bowl when she heard the garage door open.

"Julia Maria Jane!" Teresa yelled not caring about waking up her husband or her other two children. Julia heard her mother yell for her, Julia had not expected her Mom to be awake but she was a cop she had to know that she was not asleep in her bed.

"Julia!" Teresa yelled running down the stairs to meet her daughter who had just walked in the door.

"Hey Mom!" Julia said casually as she took off her shoes. Julia was scared out of her mind, she was late in more than one way.

"Where were you!" Teresa ordered as she clenched her stomach as a wave of a nausea passed through her.

"Mom are you okay?" Julia asked worried as she saw her mother hold tightly onto her stomach.

"Julia answer the question" Teresa sated not caring about her health for the moment.

"I was at Kara's!" Julia lied as she passed by her mom and made her way to her room.

"You're lying." Patrick said from the top of the stairs.  
"No I'm not!" Julia said trying to push past her father but he blocked her way.

"Mommy, Daddy?" Cayley said from her bedroom door.

"Cayley go back to bed." Teresa said while climbing the stairs to meet her husband and Julia. Cayley retreated back to her room hoping that her older sister would not get in to much trouble.

"Julia please tell us where you were!" Patrick said holding onto his wife who looked greener by the passing second.

"No you're going to get mad!" Julia said crossing her hands over her chest.

"No honey, we won't." Teresa said leaning onto Patrick as she left the urge to throw up.

"Yes you will!"Julia said as tears started to form in her eyes. Teresa couldn't hold it in any longer and ran to the bathroom with Patrick following after her as he held her hair back as she threw up. Julia stood in the doorway of the bathroom watching her parents, god she wished that she would have someone there for her when she would throw up too.

"Teresa are you okay?" Patrick asked after Teresa brushed her teeth.

"I should be okay." Teresa smiled as she held her stomach.

"Mom are you pregnant?" Julia asked really hoping that she wasn't. Teresa smiled and so did Patrick.

"This isn't really how we wanted to tell you but yeah, I'm pregnant." Teresa smiled at her daughter.

"No you can't be! You can't!" Julia yelled as tears streamed down her eyes.

"Why can't she be?" Patrick asked as he went to his daughter and gave her a hug.

"Because I am too." Julia cried even harder. Teresa and Patrick didn't know what to say both parents were stunned.

"Are you mad?" Julia asked as she shifted uncomfortably as she watched her parents. Julia hated disappointing Teresa and Patrick, they had adopted her into their family when she was eleven.

"Julia just go to your room we will talk in the morning." Patrick said as he ushered Julia to her room.

The Next Morning

"Mom!" Mark yelled as he ran down the stairs with his Star Wars backpack in tow.

"What Mark" Teresa asked as she helped Cayley pack her iCarly backpack.

"I want to buy lunch today in the lunch line." Mark smiled as he jumped on the kitchen table's chair.

"Alright, Cayley do you want to buy too or do you want me to make you lunch?" Teresa asked as she helped Cayley into her booster chair at the kitchen table.

"Make me lunch please!" Cayley smiled at her Mom.

"Daddy!" Both kids yelled as they saw their Dad come down the stairs.

"Who wants me to make french toast sticks?" Patrick asked as he came over and gave Teresa a kiss on the cheek.

"ME!" Both kids yelled in sync.

10 minutes later both kids were eating their breakfast while Teresa and Patrick were talking about there situation with Julia.

"Patrick I can't deal with two newborns at once." Teresa said in a whisper so her other two children could not hear their conversation.

"Julia's baby is not your responsibility. Your only responsibility is our children." Patrick also whispered.

"Julia is my child" Teresa said looking over at the clock realizing that it was time to take the kids to the bus stop. "We will continue this when I get back." Teresa said as the went over to the kids gathering them to walk to the bus stop.

"Mom?" Mark asked once the trio started toward the end of the street.

"What?" Teresa asked as she held tighter on to Mark and Cayley's hands.

"Why were you, Daddy and Julia yelling last night?" Mark asked looking over a Cayley who was walking on the other side of Teresa.

"We were not yelling, Julia was worried about me." Teresa lied looking forward.

"Why was Julia worried about you?" Cayley asked piping into the conversation.

"She was worried about Mommy and the baby." Teresa smiled as she thought of the new baby.

"Mommy you're having a baby!" Cayley smiled and jumped up and down.

"Yes!" Teresa smiled.

"A boy?" Mark asked hopefully.

"Maybe." Teresa smiled even bigger. Before anyone could say anything else they had arrived at the bus stop, filled with parents and their children.

"Hello Teresa!" Anya Trie said as she saw the family approach.

"Hi Anya." Teresa smiled as the kids let go of her hands simultaneously and ran to find their friends.

"Woah this is unusual Teresa Jane without her morning coffee!" Anya said as Teresa and Anya walked to join the other Moms and Dads.

"It's been a stressful morning." Teresa said as she put her hands in her suit pockets.

"Yeah, I saw Julia got home past curfew last night." Matt Dresh said.

"How did you know" Teresa asked.

"Kendall came home with Julia." Matt said.

"Did Kendall tell you where they went?" Teresa asked hoping that Matt didn't know that Julia was pregnant.

"No she said it was none of my business." Matt answered as all the other parents listened intently to the conversation.

"I heard from my daughter that Julia and Kendall are the school whores." Tina Wendell said.

"Uh huh you keep saying that yet, Mira is the one that has a new boyfriend every week." Matt said getting defensive about his daughter.

"Hey don't bring Mira into this!" Tina said crossing her arms.

"You brought her into the conversation yourself Tina." Teresa said putting her hand over her belly.

"Well at least my daughter doesn't have a slut as a mother!" Tina said starring at Teresa's growing belly.

"Excuse me?" Teresa asked not sure if she should punch her or tell her off.

"Yeah a slut, at lest I don't have a seventeen year old daughter then go and get pregnant." Tina sighed looking over toward her daughter playing with Cayley.

"Julia was adopted when she was eleven, when my husband and I were not sure we could get pregnant. It took six years before we could have Mark and five before Cayley. We were lucky enough to have two children this third is a blessing." Teresa yelled trying to not draw the attention of the kids.

"Dammit Tina, mind your own damn business! You are just jealous because you want Teresa's husband." Kim Drake said while holding onto her two month old son and watching her two kids in the corner of her eye.

"Congratulations on the baby!" Anya said trying to somewhat change the subject.

"Thank you." Teresa smiled as she saw Cayley running toward her.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Cayley yelled as she reached her mother.

"What Cayley?" Teresa asked as she knelt down to her daughter's hight.

"Look Julia!" Cayley smiled and jumped up and down as she saw her sister walk toward the group of adults.

"Julia what are you doing here?" Teresa asked as Julia came over to the group.

"Dad left for work and I got bored at home so I came out here." Julia said looking around the group of adults.

"Oh, I thought we told you to stay in your room until we came to talk to you!" Teresa said growing angry.

"Yeah so." Julia answered as she gave Cayley a hug and picked her up.

"See your own daughter can't even obey you how are you going to deal with a new baby!" Tina smiled a crocked smile.

"You told them? You bitch, I can't believe you told them I was pregnant!" Julia shouted as she dropped Cayley to the ground and turned to face her mother.

"Mama!" Cayley yelled as she hit the ground.

"Damn Julia they were talking about me, not you! You just told them you were pregnant!" Teresa said kneeling down again to pick up a crying Cayley.

"Your daughter is a slut!" Tina smiled as she looked at Julia.

"Haha I'm the slut have you met your daughter? She's the easiest girl in school, you're just lucky you are barley home to see her get laid." Julia said as she looked at Cayley who was still crying in Teresa's arms.

"Julia go home now!" Teresa said before anyone could say anything. Julia nodded her head and left to head home.

"Cayley are you okay?" Teresa asked turing her attention toward her daughter.

"Yeah, you can put be down now." Cayley said kicking her legs signaling she wanted to be put down. As Teresa put Cayley down the bus arrived as the kids were headed off to school.

"Teresa, is Julia really pregnant?" Kim asked.

"I think so, she told us last night when she got back. We haven't really talked about it yet." Teresa said as Anya and Matt joined the conversation.

"Wow and she had such a bright future." Anya said looking down at the ground.

"Excuse me? Julia still has a bright future, she will finish high school and go to collage if she want's. Patrick and I will help her anyway we can." Teresa said turning to walk away from the group.

"Teresa, wait I didn't mean it that way." Anya said trying to bring Teresa back to the conversation. Teresa just waved her hand and kept walking. She could her Matt, Kim and Anya continue to talk as she walked back to her house.

"Julia!" Teresa said once she entered the house.

"What?" Julia answered as she came into the foyer eating a bowl of cereal.

"I need to head to work, your father and I will talk to you when we get home." Teresa said grabbing her car keys and her briefcase.

"Uh huh." Julia mumbled as she took another bite of cereal.

At CBI

"Jane, my office now!" Teresa said as she entered the bull pen. The whole team turned to look at their boss. Patrick got up from his couch and followed his wife into her office, leaving the team behind.

"What do you think he did this time?" Van Pelt asked once the boss and Jane were safely in her office.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is, the boss sure looks pissed." Rigsby said turing his chair to face his bosses office.

"Teresa are you okay?" Patrick asked once he entered the safety of Teresa's office.

"I'm fine, we need to talk about Julia thought." Teresa started as she walked to her couch and sat down.

"Right, how is she?" Patrick asked as he sat next to his wife pulling her into a hug.

"I'm not sure, she accidentally told Tina, Kim, Matt and Anya that she was pregnant." Teresa said as she moved her hand to where she felt the baby flutter in her stomach and smiled.

"Did you tell them you were?" Patrick asked as he smiled watching his wife feel their new baby move.

"Yeah, we were talking about it when Julia came over, she freaked out thought we were talking about her and she told them." Teresa said taking Patrick's hand and putting it where the baby was moving. Patrick smiled as the baby moved again.

"What are we going to do?" Teresa asked drawing her husbands attention back to the situation at hand.

"I think the only thing we can do, is support Julia as much as we can, but she needs to be able to understand that this is her baby, and we are not the ones responsible for taking care of it. We have to worry about this new baby, plus Mark and Cayley." Patrick said running his hand through his hair.

"Okay, but I think we need to ask her some pretty important questions too." Teresa said getting up off the couch.

"Like what?" Patrick asked looking up at Teresa.

"Um like maybe who the father of our grandchild is." Teresa said throwing her hands in the air.

"Yeah, that would be a good start. Teresa she's keeping that baby!" Patrick said standing up.

"Well no duh, if she thought she was mature enough to have sex then she's mature enough to have a baby." Teresa said putting her hand on her growing belly again.

"Okay so we are on the same page." Patrick smiled as he pulled Teresa into a hug, then giving her a kiss on the lips.

"You are not showing as much as you did with the other two." Patrick said as he pulled away.

"Yeah, for being four months along you think I would be showing more." Teresa laughed happy to have a little relief from the heavy conversation they just finished.

There was a knock at Teresa's office door that made Teresa and Patrick turn to the door.

"Hey boss you have a visitor." Cho informed Teresa.

"Who?" Teresa asked.

"Julia." Cho answered. Patrick pushed past Cho without saying a word and ran into the bull pen to find his daughter talking to Van Pelt.

"Julia Maria Jane! I thought your mother and I told you to stay home!" Patrick yelled.

"Yeah, I needed Mom though and she wasn't answering her phone so I came here." Julia said looking down at the floor.

"Why did you need me?" Teresa asked as she spoke up walking up from behind Patrick.

"Umm..." Julia said eyeing the rest of the team, not wanting to announce her pregnancy.

"Julia either you are going to say it or I will, I am not going to hide this." Teresa began before she was cut off.

"Yeah right, but you can hide it all you want!" Julia said stepping closer to her mother.

"I can because I'm an adult." Teresa said.

"Okay, so just because you are an adult gives you the right to decide that I have to tell people I'm pregnant while you don't." Julia shot back forgetting where they were. Gasps came from all over the bullpen.

"Julia my office now!" Teresa said heading toward her office avoiding the eyes of her co-workers. It wasn't like she was unhappy that Julia had told the team she was pregnant, it was more the fact they would think she was a horrible mother by letting her daughter get pregnant.

"Julia can we talk please?" Teresa asked as herself and Julia entered her office.

"Huh I don't know, maybe if you don't yell at me." Julia said sitting down on the couch.

"Alright, can we start with why you came here." Teresa began taking a chair and placing it in front of the couch.

"Yeah, so while I was at home about 20 minuets after you left for work, Jace my boyfriend and the babies dad came over. He was telling me all kinds of stuff about how there was no way this baby was his, and that he wanted nothing to do with it. I didn't know what to do, so after he left I called you and you didn't answer so I came over here." Julia said as tears streamed down her face.

"Honey, I'm so sorry." Teresa said as she leaned over to give Julia a hug.

"No, Mom you don't get it! Jace was my everything! He said he would always be their for me!" Julia said hugging her Mom back and crying onto her shoulder.

"Okay honey, why don't you just calm down a little bit. Then we can talk more okay." Teresa began as Julia nodded her head and pushed her Mom back onto the chair.

20 minutes later

"So we will go and talk to Jace's parents and then sort it out from there okay?" Teresa stated as she clarified what Julia and herself had decided the best way to deal with the situation.

"Yeah." Julia said as she saw her Father appear at the office door. Julia waved him in.

"Is everything okay in here?" Patrick asked, hoping he didn't have to walk on eggshells around two very hormonal women.

"Yeah, we are okay." Julia smiled as she patted the cushion next to her signaling her Father to join her.

"So Julia, while we are on the topic of the baby, your Dad and I have some things we need to say to you." Teresa began as Julia looked between her mother and father.

"Okay, shoot." Julia sighed.

"First we would like to know about how umm the baby was well you know." Teresa said feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh, okay well it was when Jace and I were at his sister's wedding remember like a month ago." Julia said.

"Alright, we also want you to know that we are here for you and the baby. But we will not take care of it, that is your job. We will help you, but we are going to have to deal with the new baby plus Mark and Cayley." Patrick said happy that the conversation was going well.

"Yeah, so I'm not kicked out of the house?" Julia asked.

"No, you are not, but we are going to have some rules. We are not sure what they are going to be yet, but you are going to have to follow them if you want to keep living in the house." Patrick said. Julia nodded her head in understanding.

"Thank you for not freaking out to much." Julia said happily and gave each parent a hug.

"Yeah, now Julia please go home. Your father and I will be home in two hours." Teresa said pulling herself up off the chair.

"Okay." Julia said standing up and leaving the office.

Four months later

"He looks just like you, Dad!" Julia smiled as she looked at her new baby brother in her mother's arms.

"Uh huh, well at least we know that your Mother didn't cheat on me. I'm still not sure about the other two with that Black hair and green eyes." Patrick smiled as he watched Cayley and Mark coo over their new brother.

"Shush Jane, they are yours!" Teresa laughed pulling the baby tighter toward her.

"What's his name?" Mark asked eager about not being the only boy in the family anymore.

"Nathaniel Carter Jane." Teresa smiled as she watched Nathan sleep peacefully.

"That's cute!" Cayley smiled as she jumped off the hospital bed and ran over to Patrick who picked her up.  
"Do I have to call him Nathaniel?" Mark asked as he crawled closer to the baby.

"No sweetie we are going to call him Nathan, like how we call you Mark and not Markus." Teresa smiled as she watched the bond between her two little boys grow.

"Hey, Cayley, Mark let's go downstairs and meet the team!" Patrick said, Mark reluctantly got off the bed and followed his father and sister out of the room.

"Do you want to hold him?" Teresa asked as Julia went to sit on the foot of her mother's hospital bed.

"No, not really. I'm scared now Mom!" Julia said putting her hands over her very swollen belly.

"Why?" Teresa asked adjusting herself to make holding Nathan more comfortable.

"Now that Nathan's here, it makes having this baby all that more real." Julia said biting her lip.

"Julia you still have four more months until the baby is born. You get to practice with Nathan plus you are going to have your Father and I to help you out." Teresa said trying to make Julia feel better.

"I guess that's true, but I don't feel ready." Julia sighed as she looked at the new addition to the family.

"Oh baby listen to me, when I got pregnant with Nathan I still didn't feel ready and I had three other children already. You will be fine, and now that we have Jace on board with the whole baby thing I'm sure it will be easier." Teresa smiled at her daughter.

"Uh huh." Julia sighed. "Mom, what if Jace can't find a job before the baby comes."

"Julia, could we please talk about this later, I just had a baby and I really don't need to talk about this." Teresa said hoping she didn't sound to rude. Julia nodded her head in understanding.

"Honey, I want you to know even if Jace can't find a job in time, your father and I will not kick you out of the house." Teresa said hoping that it would calm some of her daughters nerves.

"Thanks." Julia said just above a whisper as she got off the bed as she saw her family and the team come into the room.

Three months later

"Mom!" Julia screamed from her room, as Teresa run up the stairs to her daughters room.

"What Julia, you are going to wake the baby!" Teresa said as she went into Julia's room.

"I think the baby's coming, she can't be she's too early." Julia cried as a contraction pushed through her body.

"Okay, Julia calm down and let's go to the hospital." Teresa said as she helped her Julia off the floor.

"Mark, get your sister and meet me in the car!" Teresa yelled down the stairs to her son who was happily watching TV with Cayley.

"Okay!" Mark yelled and grabbed his sister by her hand and they ran out to the car.

"Julia, I need to get Nathan and the carseat for the baby, go to the car and I will be their in a minute." Teresa said as Julia was safely at the bottom of the stairs.

"Kay." Julia said as she began to walk toward the car.

18 hours later

"So I'm an Auntie?" Cayley asked as she looked down at her niece that was sleeping soundly in her sister's arms.

"I guess you are, and Mark and Nathan are Uncles." Julia smiled as she placed a kiss on her daughters head.

"All my friends are going to be jealous!" Cayley smiled as she hoped off the hospital bed and ran to her Mother's arms.

"I'm sure." Patrick smiled as he messed with Cayley's hair.

"Hello Julia, how are you doing?" The nurse asked as she walked into the room.

"I'm alright, did you get Tjasa's test results back yet?" Julia asked hoping everything was going to be okay with her newly born daughter.

"Tjasa should be perfectly fine, we would just like to keep her here a few days to watch her." The nurse said as she looked down at Julia and Tjasa's files.

"Okay thank you." Julia sighed a little disappointed she could not take Tjasa home yet. As the nurse left the room, Jace came in.

"Hi everyone." Jace sighed as he walked into the room with his head down.

"Julia we are going to leave you guys alone if you need us we will be in the hall." Teresa said as she set Cayley down on the floor and picked up Nathan's baby carrier.

"Uh, okay thanks." Julia said as she watched her family leave the room.

"I'm sorry Julia." Jace began before he was told to shut up.

"Just stop, I don't want to hear it from you! I can't believe I had to hear from Kara that she saw you with some whore!" Julia said trying to move Tjasa as far away from Jace as she could.

"I was not cheating on you!" Jace said in a rather calming voice.

"Bull shit, you have done it more than once!" Julia said as tears began to form in her eyes. "I don't want to talk about this my daughter was just born!" Julia snuggled Tjasa close to her body.

"Our." Jace corrected.

"Nope, mine." Julia re-corrected.

"Excuse me." Jace was floored.

"I didn't want Tjasa to have your name on the birth certificate, and I knew that you where going to leave. I saw that when you came over two days after my Mom brought Nathan home from the hospital. It's just better this way." Julia said letting one tear escape from her eye.

"Whatever it's not like I really cared." Jace said moving away from the hospital bed and pushed thought the door and out into the hallway. Immediately Teresa came into the room leaving Patrick out in the hall with the three children.

"Mom!" Julia cried as she say her Mother enter the room.

"Honey, it's okay." Teresa didn't know what to say, she had never been in this kind of situation the best she could do was to hold and comfort her daughter.

"Jace, didn't care. I would think he would have fought for Tjasa a little harder." Julia began to cry harder than she had before when Jace was in the room.

"Julia, it's going to be okay, your Dad and I will help you as much as we can." Teresa said pulling her daughter into a hug.

"That's not what I'm worried about, I just wanted Tjasa to have two parents, I grew up most of my life in foster care without anyone. The least I can do for her is give her a Mom and a Dad." Julia cried as she looked down at Tjasa who was asleep.

"Julia, Tjasa has a wonderful family even without her Father,she has a pretty amazing Mother, she has two loving Uncles and an adoring Aunt plus two grandparents who love her to death already." Teresa said, a little freaked out at the thought she was technically a Grandmother now. Julia gave a small smile.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep now." Julia sighed handing Tjasa over to her Mother to put in the bassinet.

"Good night sweat heart." Teresa smiled as she watched Julia fall asleep and made her way out into the hall.

"Thank God you're here!" Patrick said as he tired to calm a rather fussy Nathan.

"What's going on out here?" Teresa took Nathan from Patrick and watched as she saw Cayley and Mark run through the halls of the hospital.

"Well, Nathan started to cry which made Cayley upset so Mark pushed her and said to stop being a cry baby then Cayley got mad and started to chase Mark." Patrick said as he took off toward the two kids. Teresa picked up the Nathan's care seat in one arm as she held Nathan in the other, she walked down the hall following her husband.

She loved her family no matter what anyone thought of them, they were perfect to her and watching Cayley, Mark and Patrick run through the halls of the hospital was something that she would keep in her mind for the rest of her life. Looking down at Nathan who was now looking up at her with his big blue eyes she smiled thinking she could not wait to see both Nathan and Tjasa grow up.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed reading! Julia's daughter's name Tjasa (pronounced Tea-ah-sha) is actually my cousin who lives in Slovenia's name and she wanted me to use her name in a story so I did, yay! Thank You so much for reading it means so much! Please leave a comment on your way out, it would mean so much to me! Thanks :D**

**~Serena **


End file.
